Things That Bug Me About Percy Jackson Fanfictions
by Kemeika13
Summary: After getting a a couple of reviews on my first chapter about this being fanfiction and all that, I decided to change the summary to tell everyone that the first chapter is about how much I disagree with Pertemis, so everyone who loves Pertemis might want to skip chapter one. Don't get me wrong, I like some of the stories, but I don't agree with it. Discontinued, sorry about that!
1. Chapter 1

Basically, I wrote this because I need to get some things out there. So here goes.

Pertemis. Not gonna happen. I mean, some of their stories are really cute, and they're an adorable couple, but come on! Artemis made an eternal oath where she swore never to love a man. And so some people try to overcome that obstacle by making her do some ritual or whatever where she undoes the binding oath, so that she can be with Percy.

Also, in some stories, a new demigod comes to camp and they find out it's Percy's half-brother. So Annabeth goes and cheats on him with his new brother, because he's the new popular kid at camp. So Percy goes into deep depression and the Gods take pity on him, once again offering him the choice to be a God. Now, in his depression, he either accepts because it keeps him away from Annabeth, or he doesn't because he wants to try and live in isolation. Either way, Artemis always takes the most pity, except from his dad, and she goes to visit him. Percy then realises that he was never even in love with Annabeth in the first place, he was just trying to cover up his love for Artemis or something along those lines. And that's great and all, but...

Are you freaking serious?! Have you ever even read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series?! 'Cause if you had read them properly, Pertemis thoughts would never even dare enter your mind! It's obvious right from the first book that Annabeth and Percy are meant to be together, even in death. So if one of them dies, which I doubt Rick will make happen, unless they magically come back to life or something, they would wait in the Underworld for the other to die so they could be together again. If Annabeth died, Percy would do everything in his power to avenge her death and kill whatever caused it. And vice versa. They would not just move on right after their death and start kissing some random person, because they 'suddenly realised he was in love with Artemis' (Percy, by the way), or 'suddenly realised that she had never love him, but his brother instead'. That is such bull****! What the hell do you take them for?! Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty, in case you didn't notice, so he couldn't cheat on Annabeth even if he wanted to! And the same goes for Annabeth. Especially if you've read the Mark of Athena, when Annabeth ********* in front of the Romans, and they're all like ***********! They would never leave each other, not ever. They belong together.

I've read tons of stories where she breaks up with him because he treated her too nicely, or she got tired of him, or she loved someone else.

THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!

Percy loves Annabeth.

Annabeth loves Percy.

You starting to get how things work around here?

So if you think that Annabeth is going to break up with Percy, and he moves on and suddenly starts making out with the next girl he lays eyes on, you can think again. It's NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN. Got it?

Now, Percy wishes you good luck in your search for the TRUTH.

Annabeth hopes you manage to GROW A BRAIN AND START THINKING LOGICALLY FOR ONCE.

I think I've said enough.

* * *

This is a one-shot but it anyone wants me to make it a small series with different rants, please tell me your ideas in your reviews.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

P.S.

Here's a bunny for reading:

( )_( )

(=' - '=)

( ) ( )

I'm great aren't I?!


	2. Chapter 2

After getting a request to make a few more chapters, I decided, Hey, why not? So, I'm back, with a new chapter for you!

This one's about hating on people in the Lost Hero, like Reyna and Piper. Why, why do you hate them?

Percy - Let's get this straight off, I don't think anyone out there hates Percy. We know him like he's our best friend. I mean, we've spent five years with him, and now another third of a book in his POV, not including the newest book, The Mark of Athena. So, I think it's probably safe to say that none of us hate Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus. Twice! 'Nuff said, I think. We love Percy Jackson, he's the greatest Hero that's ever lived!

Annabeth - A couple of people make Annabeth seem stupid sometimes... she's not. She's a daughter of Athena, the Wisdom Goddess! She's not stupid, or oblivious. She can figure things out when she puts her mind to it, which she always does! So no hate on Annabeth. We've spent five years with her too, not in her mind, of course, but we know her more than the other characters except from Percy. I don't see why anyone would make her seem stupid, because she's definitely not. Oh, and they sometimes make her seem very clingy to Percy, and she gets jealous whenever she sees another pretty girl within a ten mile radius of him, but honestly, she's not that insecure. She's pretty and she knows it, she loves Percy, he loves her. He's not going to be dumping her anytime soon for some random girl he just met, and she definitely knows that. She knows that he'd never cheat on her because of his fatal flaw, loyalty. So I don't think that she should be written like that just because they think that Percy is too good for her, or something like that. She saved Olympus with him, you know. Don't forget that she was on all but one of his quests with him, not counting the one with Hazel and Frank.

Jason - Okay, I admit, Jason is not my favourite character. I don't like him. The way I see it, everyone is comparing him and Percy, and lots of people are saying that he's Percy's Roman equivalent, and in some ways I agree with that, like how they're both great fighters, natural leaders, stuff like that... but I have to say, that he seems to me like he's pretty self-centered and selfish, not to hate on him but he's not my favourite. But when I write stories, I don't hate on Jason. He's not as great as Percy, that is for sure, but he's not the worst ever character. I mean, every character has to have flaws. Jason's are just that he's got a lot of Roman pride, that's just the way he was brought up, that's just the way he is. He likes to be in charge. So don't hate on him just because he's got a lot of pride and he's more serious than Percy is, he's just different. By the way, I know some people might class that as hating on him, I don't mean it like that, I just don't particularly like him. That's all.

Reyna - A lot of people hate on Reyna because of the Jason/Piper - Jason/Reyna thing. Okay, right then. Everyone has a different point of view. I don't particularly like Jason (see above paragraph) but I don't hate him, and neither is Reyna my favourite character. But she's not awful. Sometimes I actually kinda like her (when she's not trying to hit on Percy, that's just wrong, no offense Preyna fans). She's got amazing battle skills, she's a great fighter, and she's got a great brain, coming up with brilliant on the spot plans just like Annabeth. And that's another thing, a lot of people say that Reyna is Annabeth's Roman equivalent, and I honestly do see the resemblances, with the battle strategy skills, and fighting skills, but they're also very different. For examle, the whole Roman and Greek thing. The Greeks are just a lot more laid back, they're more relaxed. I think that's much better than training night and day, just making you exhausted before you go into a big battle that could mean the end of the world. The Romans (Reyna) are stricter, more disciplined, and she's got more pride. She doesn't like admitting that she's wrong, which, in a way, is kind of similar to Annabeth. Anyway, I think that's enough on Reyna!

Piper - Same as with Reyna, everyone hates on Piper because they're fans of Jeyna, so they make Piper seem spiteful and selfish in their stories, but that's just not how she is. She's had just as hard a life as the rest of them, with her dad ignoring her to gol shoot his movies, and stuff like that, and then she gets claimed by Aphrodite and is always underestimated as weak. She's nothing like a regular Aphrodite kid, she isn't obsessed with boys, and high heels, and dresses, all the girly stuff like that, instead she's loyal to all her friends, and she's never afraid to fight for them, even if it means she could die in the process of saving them. Everyone says in their stories that Reyna could have Piper down in a heartbeat, but the truth is that Piper would be able to hold her own against her in battle. She's good, but not everyone knows that. She feels like she needs to prove herself so that she can live up to the standards of any of the other demigods, not just some girly obsessed Aphrodite child. So don't hate her just because she likes Jason, Jeyna fans. Whatever happens, happens, there's nothing you can do about it. They're fictional characters, they can't do anything about it. It's not her fault.

Frank - No one pays attention to him and Hazel. They're always the ones left in the background. There is always a Leo/OC story somewhere, tons of Percabeth, and also lots of Jasper/Jeyna stories too. But only a few people pay attention to them. Have you seen any Frazel stories, specifically for them? 'Cause I haven't. A lot of people seem to hate on Frank, because their Lazel fans, or whatever and he's the only obstacle in Hazel and 'Sammy's' relationship. Like I said before, they're fictional characters. He can't do anything about the fact that he likes Hazel, or that she likes him back. So don't hate on Frank. Honestly, he's a nice guy, and he's a freakin' shape-shifter! If that isn't awesome I don't know what is.

Hazel - Lots of people hate on Hazel because she's messing with Frank and Leo's hearts, stuff like that. But that's completely out of line. Really low. Think of it like this: When she was somewhere around thirteen she fell in love with a boy called Sammy. Then she gets dragged away by her mother to Alaska, where she is forced to raise Gaia and the giant Alcyoneus. Then she dies trying to save herself and her mother, trying to send Gaia back to sleep for another few decades. She's going to go to Elysium, but takes some of her mother's punishment because she's just that nice. After seventy years of sitting in the Fields of Asphodel, bored out of her mind, wishing she could have a second chance at life, Nico shows up and takes her back up to live again, for which she is eternally grateful. She then falls in love with Frank, thinking that she has left the entire complicated part of her life behind. Then she is informed by Gaia that she and Sammy were meant to live happily ever after, and all that, get married, have a family. But then she died, leaving Sammy to wonder where the golden eyed girl he had shared one cupcake and a kiss with had gone. After going on a quest where she nerly got killed, which would be traumatic for anyone, she finds out that Sammy has been supposedly brought back from the dead as someone named Leo. So obviously she would have conflicted feelings, on one hand she loves Frank, he has helped her through so much and thinks of her as his only family left after his mum and grandmother died. On the other hand she finds an exact replica of the boy she once loved and was supposedly supposed to live happily ever after with. I mean, wouldn't you be confused?

Leo - I don't think anyone hates Leo. Who could hate him? He's amazing! He's got awesome fire powers, plus he can build practically anything with a wire and a spring. Even though he's always happy and cheerful, he's got this inner grief and guilt, thinking that it was his fault that his mother died. I mean, you can't help but feel sorry for him! In the books he's described as looking like an elf. So, whenever I think of Leo, I imagine him working in Santa's workshop, making toys for the little girls and boys (Ha, I'm a poet and I didn't know it! And all that...) in a stripy green, red and white elf costume. Cute, right?

Wow, that took a while. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for my first chapter, sorry to everyone who likes writing Pertemis, I totally respect that this is a Fanfiction website so you can do whatever you want, but that's just my opinion. Thanks for sticking with me for a second chapter! You get cookies!

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Wow, lots of cookies for you!

Have fun, and...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Hope you have your tree up... that is, if you live in the UK, like I do. I know it's different in some places.

But Merry Christmas anyway!

(I hope to build a snowman! And Christmas carols! Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose... Come on people, sing with me!)

Sorry about that.

Peace, love, and snowmen!


	3. Chapter 3

This is my third chapter! Thanks to JamiBunni557 for the idea for this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Chaos stories-

Don't get me wrong, I've read tons of Chaos stories, some different, some the same, and a lot of them are really good and entertaining. But the thing is...

I know that lots of people like writing about this, and I think it's a great plot line - but here's the catch: In almost every story Percy gets a new brother. He is then disrespected by the Gods and everyone else in his camp. They think that his new brother is chocolate, better than Percy. So Percy leaves when Annabeth cheats on him with his new brother, and runs into Chaos, who then recruits him into his army.

Now, this is actually a really good story, they're very catching and make you want to read more, it's just that... *sigh* everyone uses the same freakin' idea every time!

I'm not saying they're bad stories or anything, but the ideas are WAY overused. It would be amazing for some more people to write a story that doesn't inclue Percy getting a new brother who Annabeth cheats on him with.

And plus, if you read my first chapter you'll know what this is about, Percy and Annabeth will never cheat on each other, never break up for more than a week (One of them would break) and they love each other more than the world!

Speaking of them loving each other, I'm bringing that in, why would she cheat on Percy, the greatest demigod ever to walk the face of the earth, if you don't mind me adding, when they would die for each other?! The possibilities that Annabeth could ever cheat on Percy are way down there, like Tartarus level - strike that, she'd never cheat on him in the first place. She's just as loyal to him as he is to her.

Again, I'm not saying they're bad stories, I'm just pointing out how annoying it is that almost every story is exactly the same.

Is that enough on the Chaos stories? Yes? No? Maybe?

Ooooh! One more thing before you leave.

I understand how cute this is, and how much some people love the idea, but...

Percy and Annabeth getting married?! They're sixteen! Whoever gets married at that age has to be mad (No offence to anyone who actually got married at that age)! I mean, they've known each other for five years, so they're extremely close, more so than other people because of the whole saving each others lives thing, but I don't think Percy would propose to Annabeth for another few years.

I know that I've read one Mark of Athena story where he gave her a necklace as an early promise that one day he would get her a real ring, and that was a VERY good story. And that makes sense, because it wouldn't be actually happening for another few years. 'Nuff said.

Thanks for reading, my faithful reader people!

P.S. A few weeks ago I found a huge daddy-long-legs spider above my stairs. I told my mum and dad not to kill him because I started talking to him and he was actually really nice. I named him Bob. So there he stayed for the next few weeks, maybe even the better part of two months. But now, suddenly, Bob is gone. I don't know where to. But whereever Bob is right now, be that the Underworld or the Undermybed, I know that he says hello, and goodbye.

Peace, love and snowmen!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to 'J' for the ideas for this chapter! And thank you for singing with me!

Okay, time for the rant...

Thalico. I... I don't really get it. Sometimes the're cute, but I really don't get it.

I mean, Thalia's still a Hunter, Nico's still a creepy death kid, who's actually an eighty year old man.

Think about it, an immortal Huntress, who swore off men forever, and an eightly year old man, dating. Honestly, I think it's kind of gross.

I know that, being Thalia and Nico, they wouldn't give a damn about what other people thought about them being together, but I really, really think that, although they may be fun to write about, it would never, ever happen.

Plus, they're cousins. Imagine going over to your cousins house and going on a date with them, then even kissing them! This is one of the many things I don't get about Thalico.

The same goes for Perlia. Thalia is still an immortal Huntress. Percy is still, and will forever be, going out with Annabeth. And, again, they're cousins. That's gross.

So about them being together, I feel pretty much the same about them as I do about Pertemis. Cute, but totally, utterly, completely impossible.

Also, about the boys' pairings.

Okay, let's get this straight first time. They're not gay.

Percy and Jason are _not _going to be a couple. I don't even get what's that enertaining about writing about that. Not to be rude, but they just don't _fit._

Just so we're clear, I'm not all anti-gay type, but I'm just saying that they're about as compatible as Leo and Annabeth. In other words, they don't go at all. Percy belongs with Annabeth, permanantly.

Jason belongs with either Piper or Reyna.

Also, I know that a lot of people out there have read Yellow-Spider's stories about Percy Jackson and the Avengers, and if you haven't and you're looking for an_ amazing _story, I recommend you go there. They're so _awesome!_ And so original! Which you all should know that I love.

And if Yellow-Spider is reading this, keep writing, you are so amazing!

I especially loved your stories Anarchy and Disassembled.

Back to the chapter. I know that in some Chaos stories they make Chaos seem very sappy, and emotional, as well as very powerful. Even though very powerful would be exactly right, I'm not sure that they creator of everything would be sappy and emotional. Chaos would be pretty badass.

One thing I need cleared up:

Is Chaos male of female?! Because that's been bugging me for quite a while.

If you know tell me your answer in the reviews and I'll count up the votes to see what most people think about Chaos. Out of all the Chaos stories that I've read so far I think a lot of people think Chaos is male, but I'm not sure, because I have read some stories that have Chaos as female.

Sorry about the overuse of the name Chaos in this chapter, but without knowing if Chaos is male or female I can't really write 'he' or 'she', can I?

Also I _may _be posting a Percy Jackson and the Avengers fanfiction. I absolutely _love_ those stories. And I know that Percy's awesomeness would have them in complete awe, too.

Like I said, check out Yellow-Spider's version, it's awesomely amazing.

And completely genius.

Hands up who's planning on building a snowman this year? Tell me in your reviews! I love snowmen!

And tell me if you have your tree up. It's the eighth (or ninth?) of December, and officially Winter... and Chrismas!

So get your decorations up! Get into the Christmas spirit (No, I'm not religious or anything, I just looooove Christmas).

Let's hope it snows, so that we can start building snowmen. I'm pretty sure I named one, one year.

Peace, love and snowmen!

P.S. Bob says hi again, whereever he is. So does my woodlouse, Woody, who I lost a few years ago. I only held him on my hand for a few seconds before he got away, but he was a good friend in those few seconds. So if you meet a woodlouse, be sure to ask if it's name is Woody, and if you see a light brownish daddy-long-legs spider, ask if he's named Bob.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

I've thought about this and I've decided that I'm discontinuing this story-thing. Mainly because I've lost the motivation for writing it.

Okay, just for everyone who's reading this and you left an ugly review, just let me say this. If you flamed on chapter 1, that was completely unnecessary. In the summary I clearly said that the first chapter was about Pertemis and how much I disagree with it. So it's not really my fault if you disagree with me on that one, I did tell you. For those of you who said: "If you don't like it don't read it" and stuff like that, without meaning to be rude even thought it sounds rude, you should take your own advice and not read if you don't like it.

Also, for everyone who said "It's fanfiction, you know where we're allowed to create something called an AU, with our own ideas" and all that, then maybe you should again take your own advice. You're being a bit of a hypocrite, because you're telling me that what I'm writing is wrong, and that everyone is allowed to write whatever they want on here. I get that. So why the hell are you flaming me for doing exactly what you're saying that everyone is allowed to do?

And for all my faithful readers who agreed with me all the way, thanks for your follows and favourites, and most importantly you're reviews! It means a lot for people to say that they agree with me! Thanks for sticking by me.

Bye

~Detective Inspector Me


End file.
